My Klaine OneShots
by AmeliaJenga
Summary: I'm Totally In Love With Klaine :  So I Thought I'd Give A Try At Writing Some FanFics :  Enjoy
1. Bad Dreams Always End Sweetly

**Hey Everyone :) As it says in the intro this is my first attemt at a Klaine FanFic One-shot :) Sorry if its edgey :) it was baced on a dream i had once so i put it into Kurts perspective :) hope you don't mind and hope you like it :)**

**xxx Amy**

**Oh and P.S. - Please Review :) i wanna know if you liked it :) xx**

**Kurts POV :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ever had those dreams where you just don't want to wake up from? And one's you know that they must be dreaming? Well… this I one I would all but love to wake up from. It's dark. Dark but warm. I can feel the blood drip off my skin as the steel chains cut thought the tender skin on my ankles and wrists. I can feel the softness of the bed beneath my bruised body. The air around me smells of blood and I can hear the friction of the chains as I writhe in pain. Tentative fingers start to trail there way up my torso and to my chest. I can feel their fingernails dig roughly into the base of my neck, drawing more blood. I cried out a strangled sob as I feel the nails start to claw further down my chest. My sobs chocked. The fingers fade away back into the darkness and I cry silently. A burst of pain then strikes across my stomach. I cry out once more. Another slash is then brought to my stomach and I scream out of my dazed sleep.<p>

I'm now sat upright on my bed, hyperventilating. Tears rolling slowly down my flushed cheeks. I move to whip them away. I kick the covers off my bed and curl my knees into my chest. I rest my head down on them as muffled sob leave my mouth. I rock myself back and forth. These dreams all started after I had left McKinley and started boarding at Dalton. The room was small but could occupy 2 people. I looked over towards the other bed in the small room. Blaine Anderson. He was my roommate and friend at Dalton and I loved him dearly. The way the moonlight that shone though the window cherished the tan skin of his face made my heart sink. His dark curls shone in the moonlight. I let out another whimper as I crushed my head back into my knees.

Rustling notices was what caught my attention a few minutes later. A muffled voice sounded throughout the room.

"K-Kurt? What are you doing up?" Tiredness plain in Blaine's voice. "Its 2:30". I had looked at the time when I'd got up. I whipped my tears away once more.

"It's nothing Blaine, go back to sleep" I whimpered but unable to keep the pain out of my voice.

"Are you crying?" his voice pained. Who am I kidding? How can I hide from him? Another set of sobs rack though my thin frame. I hear shuffling beside me and then a warm set of arms around my waist. Something pulls in my chest as I bury my face into the crock of his soft neck, more tears flowing.

"Kurt what's wrong? You can tell me" Blaine's voice rattled into my ear. I only buried my face deeper into my neck.

"Kurt?" his voice pained.

"I had a dream… I-I dreamt that it-t was dark and I w-was b-being… beaten… there was b-blood and pain and… and it felt so real" I sobbed into his neck. Blaine's arms tightened around me and a fresh set of tears spilled.

"Kurt, nothing will happen to you… not while I'm here" he whispered lifting my chin with his fingers. I glared into his hazel eyes dimmed by the lack of light. He whipped the tears from my eyes and pressed his forehead to mine. My heart fluttered. The next thing I knew, Blaine dry lips where pressed against mine in a slow kiss.

My heart pulled in my chest. He was kissing me… me of all people. The kiss was soft and gentle and I could feel his tongue swipe at my bottom lip. I pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. My gaze was glued to bed sheets.

"Kurt… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean too" the word stumbled out of his mouth. I looked up at his hazel eyes once more. They glittered dimly. My courage suddenly overwhelmed my mind. I leaned myself forward until my lips where once again pressed against his. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Don't be… never be sorry" I said I re-rested my forehead on his. I heard him shudder under his breath. He chuckled.

"Come on then, we better get back to sleep. We have classes tomorrow" He whispered into my ear. I shivered as he proceeded to kiss my neck. He pulled me down into a lying position. My back pressed against his chest. I was slowly falling back to sleep as Blaine hammered tirelessly into my ear. Sweet dreams where soon to follow.


	2. When It Comes To You

**Hey People :) this im my second Klaine fanfic :) Joy! I've had this one written down a few months and just felt like writing it up so enjoy :)**

**xxx Amy**

**Oh and P.S. - Don't Forget To Review Please :)**

**Kurts POV :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was just sat there, in his usual spot at the coffee shop. I had to work up the will power to ask him something important. I paced towards him but I needed words when I got there. He must have heard me because Blaine Anderson's Beautiful hazel eyes locked onto mine. My heart sank as a smile spread along his face.<p>

"Hey Kurt, Didn't expect you here" his voice sending shivers though me. My brain struggled to find words.

"Hey Blaine, Just wanted to know if you wanted to come to my Christmas party today, all of New Directions will be there and you can bring Wes and David if you wanted too?" Oh didn't I mention that it was Christmas? His eyes lift mine as he rimmed his coffee cup.

'I'd wish he'd rimmed me' GOD! Now wasn't the time for dirty thoughts! He tapped the lid a few times in thought as I just stood there waiting. He then took a sip of his Medium Drip no doubt. I'd known him less than 2 months and I already had his coffee order memorised and had fallen head over heels for him.

"Sure thing, we'll be there about 7ish" his voice soft and warm. I hopped on the spot a few times, clapping harshly before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Blaine, see you later" I pecked him on the cheek and all but bounded back to my SUV.

At about 6pm, I heard the fist knock at the door. I opened it to find Mercedes, Tina, Mick, Puck and Rachel at the door.

"Hey Kurt, good to see you!" Mercedes cheered at me before enrolling me into a hug. "We've missed you since you've been at Dalton" I hugged her back as the others filled in.

"Oh, I've missed you too… Party's down in my room" I led them to where my room was, where all the party things where set out. Finn finally decided to make his appearance after the doorbell when a second time.

"Were where you?" I whispered after leading the rest of New Directions into my room, excluding Artie and Brittany, they had dinner reservations.

"My room where else" he muttered. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room waiting for my last guest.

Later that night that party was underway but Blaine still wasn't here. I looked at the clock and it was 7:12. he should have been here by now. I didn't go though 2 wardrobe malfunctions and 12 dress changes for nothing you know. I left my friends for New Directions when I heard a knock at the front door. I swung the door open rapidly and found myself engulfed in a huge hug. Blaine's arms where strong. I then noticed Wes and David stood behind him.

"Hey Kurt, good to see you again" he released me and wandered into the house. I stood in the still open doorway re-catching my breath. His arms where around me. His scent was surrounding me. I shivered as I shut the door behind me. I wandered back to my room to find everyone looking intently at me as Blaine moved in behind me. I felt his fingertips brush at my waist and up to my shoulders. Blaine turned me on my heals and his face was inches away from mine.

"Emm, Blaine" I struggled out s I tried to push him back, but he didn't move, he just leaned closer.

"Look up" he whispered softly into my ear. I looked above our heads.

'Oh God! I forgot I put that there' my mind reeled. I small bunch of mistletoe hung above our heads in the doorway. I looked back down at Blaine and sighed. Blaine's hands still lingered at my waist and there was a hint of need in his glimmering hazel eyes. He then took his hand away from my waist and brushed his knuckles along my cheek, quivering slightly. He then cupped my cheek in his hand. He leaned even closer.

Was I dreaming? Turns out I wasn't. I felt his lips brush mine in a soft, dry kiss.

'Oh God! This is happening, Blaine is kissing me! Oh My God!' my mind screamed. A few wolf whistles and cat calls echoed though the room. Most likely Wes and David or maybe Puck. Blaine cupped my other cheek, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip, pleading for entrance but I struggled away from him. He let go of me reluctantly.

"I have… have to leave" he stuttered as he backed out of the room. I paced after him until he was about to step though the door.

"Blaine!" I all but screamed. He paused. I paced towards him and clutched at the shirt. I pressed my face against his back and I heard his breath shudder.

"Kurt… I'm… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you, especially in front of all of your friends, I'm such a love struck little shit" he whispered. I stood in place shocked.

"L-Love struck?" I stuttered. I pushed towards him as he turned slowly to face me. He sighed.

"Yes Kurt, I'm sorr…" I cut him off as I press my lips to his in a heated kiss. I felt his hand clutch my waist tightly. I balled my hands in his tight curls. I felt his tongue swipe once again over my lips, begging fro entrance but I pulled back. My breathing ragged. He starred deeply in my eyes. I giggled.

"Look Blaine, you have to stop saying sorry, or I'm going to have to punish you" I whispered the last few words and his hazel eyes widened. I giggled again at his reaction.

"Kurt, I have to tell you something… I… I l-love you!" the word came out as a blur but I understood it. Tears where on the verge of spilling down my cheeks. Blaine caught the first tear that fell.

"Kurt?" his voice strained. My voice had left me in my tracks.

'I LOVE YOU TOO! SAY IT MORON!' my mind screamed. I did what my brain told me to do.

"I…I… l-love you… too" I stuttered out. My mind reeled as he leaned in and placed his 'now not so dry' lips on mine. We stayed like that until someone let out a squeal o excitement. We parted and saw Rachel hopping up and down, clapping. Wes and David stood casually behind her. Blaine winked at me and followed Wes and David back to my room. Rachel bounded up to me and hugged me lightly.

"Wow, you and Blaine!" was all she said before she bounded back to my room, leaving me in here dust. Paralyzed.

"Blaine" my voice returned "When it comes to you… I will always love you" was the last thing I said before I strutted back to my room.

FIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Finn: HEY! STOP USING MY NAME AT THE END OF STORIES! :(<strong>

**Me: Oh shut up Finn, you don't see Kurt complaining about me writing about him kissing Blaine.**

**Kurt: Oh I really don't mind :) *giggles*  
><strong>

**Finn: :/ no fair :(**


	3. My First and Only

**Heyya Guys and Girls :) The 3rd of My Klaineness Rage :) FutureKlaine! (4 years to be exact) :) i really loved writing it :) so enjoy :D**

**xxx Amy**

**Oh and P.S.: Please review :)**

**Blaine's POV!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I awoke to light streaming though the French doors that lead towards the balcony. I blinked sharply and the beams of light touched my eyes. I moaned tiredly. I looked over at the small clock on the bed side table. 9:10Am. I moaned again as I rolled over, away from the light burning my unadjusted eyes, to witness a moment of beauty. Kurt. He was just so beautiful and innocent. He lay with his head resting gently on him lower arm. His hair a decent mess, but I didn't care. I'd told him numerous times that his bed head was cute but he'd always tell me otherwise. I noticed the small silver wedding band on this left hand sparkle as his hand twitched, causing the light to scatter momentarily. I had to go though a whole lot of things to make him wear that, love and hate alike.<p>

4 years it took, but it was worth it. And not a moment too soon. I looked back at Kurt's face, his checks where slightly flushed under the morning sunlight. I traced my fingers lightly over his jar line and he leaned into the touch. His eyelids flittered open instinctively,

"Good Morning, Kurt Hummel Anderson" I whispered as I pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms around his waist. His head snuggled under my chin. He kissed that patch on my neck that always sent shivers down my spine.

"Bllainnne, iwntmresleeep" he muttered. Couldn't hear a word he was saying. I pulled away from him slightly to look into those ocean eyes. I chuckled.

"What was that dear?" I whispered mockingly. He pushed me away slightly and sighed.

"I said 'Blaaaine, I Want More Sleep'" he groaned. I chuckled again and pulled him back closer, pressing my lips softly to his forehead. He was never a morning person, I on the other hand, was.

"No Kurt, we need to get up and explore our surrounding, all new remember, first day of our honeymoon as such." I shrugged to covers off of us and climbed out of bed, clad in only my boxers. I turned to see the covers pulled back up, over Kurt's head. I sighed and jumped back onto the bed, causing Kurt to jump out and to land on the floor.

"Well that worked" I chuckled. Kurt flinched away from the floor and straight into my arms.

"Ahhhh, Blaine, Cold!" he shrieked. He wrapped his arms around my neck and clutched at me tightly. I shivered as I felt his teeth gaze my earlobe. He then proceeded to push me down flat onto the bed. He leaned over me.

"I have a better idea of what we can do" he said as he kissed just below my ear.

"No Kurt, we can't just stay in bed and have sex all day, we need to get out and enjoy ourselves" I shuddered as he pulled away.

"We have 2 weeks to enjoy ourselves here, why rush" he whispered softly. I reached up to cup the back of his neck, pulling his soft lips to mine. The kiss was slow and gentle. I pulled away just as Kurt wanted to deepen it. I chuckled as I sat back up.

"Honey, those 2 weeks are going to fly by, if we don't do things now, we never will" I murmured into his ear.

"Oh fuck you" he whispered in defeat. I stifled a laugh.

"Yep, that what I did last night" I let out a small giggle as Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What? I did, didn't I" I said as he playfully nudged my shoulders. I looked up at his hair.

"You're bed heads hot by the way" I whispered. His hands flew up to his hair and he panicked. He was about to run to the bathroom when I caught his waist.

"Blaine let go. I look so unattractive with my hair like this" he protested, blushing slightly. I pulled him back down beside me but he struggled against my touch. I cupped both my hands around his face to make him look me in the eye.

"Kurt, I've told you this a hundred times and ill tell you again. You're beautiful. Whether you're hairs a mess or not. Kurt you're only dressed in your boxers and I've seen you without them on too. You're beautiful no matter what you're dressed in. so do you really think I care if you're hair is out of place because you always look stunning to me" I could see the start of slight tears in his eyes. I intertwined our fingers

"Kurt, you're my one and only, my first and only, and what we did yesterday was just to set everything in stone. I love you with every ounce of passion and faith I have in my entire body. From the first day we met on that staircase I new we where forever, yes I had a slip with Jeremiah, but that was only to see if what I felt for you was real. And it was. Kurt, I'm honoured to be called your husband, to be called Blaine Hummel Anderson, because you are the best thing that's happened in my life and thats not going to change just because your hair is a mess now is it?" I finished to teary eyed Kurt. He giggled.

"After a speech like that I never expected you to come back to the topic of my hair" he whipped the tears from his eyes and looked down at the sheets. I tilted his head back up with my index finger and looked deep into those sapphire eyes. I leaned forward until or lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. I pulled away but never lifted my forehead from his.

"Kurt Hummel Anderson… going to have to get used to that" Kurt whispered against my neck as he pulled himself towards me in a hug "Fun". I wrapped my hands around his waist and hug back with as much love I could put into it.

"Yep, this is going to be fun" I whispered softly…

FIN!


End file.
